Tea for 2 Many
by AuKatzen
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was PLANNING on having a nice Christmas alone... but that just can't happen now can it? For the winner of my worst Christmas present contest! Major crossovers


**Muahaha tis a oneshot!**

**This is dedicated to the winner of my contest... who is...**

**HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7** for their too-small sweater!!!!

Well anyways, have fun reading this. I sure had fun writing it.

**Tea For 2 Many**

Sakura sighed happily and sat down on her sofa, cradling her warm green tea in her delicate hands.

"Finally, a Christmas alone-"

Suddenly, a loud pounding noise was heard at the front door of Sakura Kinomoto's apartment. She growled and set her tea down, stomping to the door.

"Hello?" she growled at her poor victim, namely, Syaoran Li.

"Merry Christmas!" he yelled, shoving a package in her face. Her grimace turned into a smile, seeing her boyfriend on her doorstep.

"Aw, Syaoran... come on in!" Sakura opened her door wide, inviting him in.

"Don't mind if we do!" another male voice shouted. Sakura growled.

Eriol zipped into her apartment along with her best friend Tomoyo. Although they were her friends, she hated it when they did this.

"...Fine. But just because you look so pathetic."

"Sure do!" the three of them called from her living room. Sakura grunted and went off to make more tea.

"Hey Saki! Can we come in?"

"GAH!" Sakura ran to her door and slammed it open, revealing Naoko, Chihiro, Rika, Yamazaki, and Mei Ling.

"Do you have presents?" she asked them lamely. They nodded, each revealing boxes from behind their backs. Sakura opened the door slowly, this time making sure that no one else got in.

"That's one... two... eight teas altogether..." Sakura sniffled and retreated back into the kitchen.

"YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN ME SOMETHING GOOD!" she screamed at them all. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh Sakura..."

Sakura sighed heavily and stomped out of the kitchen with a tea tray. She dispersed the tea unwillingly, seeing as this was her favorite kind.

"And... that's everybody-"

"Sakura-san! May we visit?"

"NOT MORE PEOPLE!" Sakura screamed, dragging her feet to the door. She found behind it Touya, Yukito, and five of their college buddies.

"...Come in."

"Thank you Sakura-san. Merry Christmas!" Yukito chimed, handing Sakura a beautifully wrapped package. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, thanks kaijuu." Touya rubbed her already sticking up hair, earning him a stomp on the foot.

"YEECH!"

"That's what you get for not getting me a present. And Sakura no kaijuu." Sakura trudged wearily back into the kitchen, fixing up seven more teas.

"Well I hope that's everybody, cause I don't have any more furniture..."

"HEY KINOMOTO CAN WE COME IN?"

"WHO NEXT, CLOW REED?!"

Sakura ran over to the now open doorway to find...

"Clow Reed, Kero, Suppie, and Ruby Moon. Pleasure."

"HOPE YOU HAVE TEA!" Kero screamed, running into the living room.

"Ugh..."

"Sakura stomped over to her tea pot and began to boil some more water.

"YOO HOO! MISS KINOMOTO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sakura leaped to the door and slammed it open, knocking it off its hinges. There stood a petrified group of three, looking at the door as if it were a dying hippo.

"...And just who might you be?"

"Ah, yes, I am Harry Potter, and these are my best mates, Hermione and Ron."

"...welcome in."

"And a Happy Christmas to you too!"

"...sure."

Sakura, once again, stomped into her kitchen and began to make more tea.

"One for Harry, one for Ron, and one for Hermonini."

"Um, miss, it's pronounced Her-mi-o-ne."

"...whatever." Sakura was about to sit by Syaoran when suddenly-

"Where's the door?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAGGGHHHHH!"

Sakura dragged her feet to the doorway to find...

"The Rolling Stones?!"

"Surprised we're still alive, eh?" the lead singer laughed, walking straight into her apartment.

"...come on in."

"Do you, by any chance, have some tea?"

"..."

"HEY LADY! WHAT'S WITH THE BROKEN DOOR?"

"JUST DIE- Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Heh, don't forget the gang!

The gang: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Gaara. And don't forget the giant frog. But he doesn't drink tea.

"Eleven more teas coming right up."

Sakura went to make more tea for everyone(whose names I have fogotten by now). Meanwhile, Syaoran had started a game of paper football against Harry Potter, who was losing quite tragically.

"BUT YOU PLAY FOOTBALL WITH A ROUND BALL!! THIS IS NOTHING OF THE SORT!"

Sakura shoved the tea tray on the coffee table(ironic, heh) and collapsed on the sofa.

"Escuse moi, may we enter?"

"Who now..."

"Why, who other than the Ouran High School Host Club?"

"...come in. I can't get up."

The Host Club came in and took a seat on the ground happily. Sakura then realized that they were a host club.

"Can you guys serve yourselves?"

Tamaki chuckled. "My, but today is our day off!"

"...you get days off?"

"Well now we do! Seven teas, please!"

"Urgh..."

Sakura stomped into the kitchen and began making seven...SEVEN... more teas.

"Tea... for the Host Club..."

"Why thank you miss! Do you, by any chance, have sweets for Honey-sempai?"

"...no."

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura, may we enter?"

"AGH!"

"Is that any way to speak to Mokona Midoki?!"

"I'm sorry. Merry Christmas, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, Dimension Witch."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mokona screamed, jumping on top of Sakura.

"...get off me."

Sakura dragged her feet into the kitchen, whipping up four more green teas.

"Here you go."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN-CHAN!"

"...Get off me."

Sakura's apartment was now almost completely stuffed. She had run out of tea cups, and resorted to her normal cups, which ran out too. Now she was using her mother's old china sets, which weren't even meant to be used.

"Well I hope no one else is coming..."

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT A RUDE WAY TO MEET GUESTS! I MEAN A BROKEN DOOR?!?! COME ON!"

Sakura sighed painfully and got up from beside Syaoran, who was still very into his paper football match against Harry Potter.

"..who the heck are you?"

"I'm Cloud, and this is Reno."

"...how do you people know where I live?"

"Resources, babe," Cloud said, casually walking into the apartment.

"HEY NO BIG SWORDS INSIDE!" Sakura screamed. Cloud sighed and placed it safely outside. "Better?"

Sakura sighed and trudged into the kitchen.

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?"

"GAH!"

"STOP WITH THE SCREAMING!" Eriol screamed from the couch. "I'm trying to watch the game!"

"Grr...And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Quincy-guy, Kon, Hat-n-clogs, and three other guys who tried to kill me."

"..why?"

"Because I'm a soul reaper."

"And I have a magical deck of cards that were created by Clow Reed."

"It's true!" Clow called happily from the couch.

"Sooo... can we come in?"

"...If you fit. It's a little packed..."

"We'll manage. Have any tea?"

"..."

"OH SO YOU LET HIM BRING IN A SWORD AND NOT ME?!"

"...But I like my big sword..."

Cloud laughed. "You call that big? My sword could eat that pocketknife for breakfast!"

"WHO YOU CALLING POCKETKNIFE YOU LITTLE-"

Sakura dragged herself into the kitchen and readied ten more cups of green tea.

"...There you go."

"Gee, thanks Sakura!"

"Uh-huh."

"EXCUSE ME MAY WE ENTER!"

"WHAT NOW A STUPID DRAGON?!?!"

"Her name's Saphira!!!!"

"OOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, shoving the dragon and the boy out of her apartment. She sighed and set the door back up in its proper place.

"Finally, peace and quiet-"

"AW TOADSTOOL POWDER I LOST AGAIN!"

"NO, MY SWORD'S BIGGER!"

"Did you know that the ancient Egyptians made tea with actual tree bark-"

"SHUT YOUR YAPPER YAMAZAKI!"

"MUAHAHA! VICTORY FOR LI SYAORAN!"

"...Or maybe not." 

And so, as Sakura sat with the 61 other people in her apartment, opening presents, sipping tea, and watching Ichigo and Cloud get in a huge fight over whose sword was bigger, she realized that she should have gotten a bigger apartment. The visitors also learned an important lesson in life: If you're in a room with a woman who has served 61 people tea in a row...

...don't ask for a second cup.

**Owari**

**Well, this is one case in which my obsessiveness for manga leaks into my writing. Heh...**

**And please review! And no flames or I seriously will bite your head off.**

**CHOMP**


End file.
